1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a receiver.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, some automatic gain control (AGC) circuits used for receivers control the gains of variable gain amplifiers so as to set the root mean square of the I channel and the Q channel of a quadrature baseband signal at a target value. This control operation sets an input to an analog/digital converter at a proper level.
In a control operation of such an AGC circuit, variations in the gains of variable gain amplifiers for I and Q channels need to be separately corrected. In the case where the variations are inaccurately corrected due to, for example, temperature characteristics, AGC cannot be properly performed.